les tourments de la vie
by Sea Li
Summary: quelque chose est arriver a Yvan ce qui force Lionel a revenir apres 3 ans d absence le chapitre 7est arriver! couple:SakuraLionel,SandrineYvan
1. chapitre1

Disclaimer:Les personnage ne m appartienne pas .Ils sont a Clamp(non!!vraiment) mais cest mon fanfic donc pas touche...sauf si vous avez ma permision bien sure=)  
  
bon o.k ce chapitre n est pas vraiment long mais disons que jai eu quelque difficulter a l ecrire et puis ces plus l intro qu autre chose et je mexcuse a lavance pour les fautes d ortho...chu legerement nul en grammaire=)  
  
Dedicace:(Je le sais que sa fait un peu teteux mais bon)a ma best Veronique qui ma fait connaitre Sakura,aEmelie qui ma fait decouvrire les fanfics et surtout a Marilyne qui ma ete d un tres grand appuis lors de l ecriture de se fanfic...so thank you les girls j vous aime FORT!!!!!!!!je dedie ce fanfic aussi a tout les brayons et brayonnes.  
  
chapitre 1  
  
Sandrine et Yvan profitait d une bellesoiree pour faire une promenade au claire de lune dans le parc.Elle se tournat vers Yvanun sourire au levre et le regard amoureux puis lui dit: -Jignore si tu t en souvient mais cela fait trois ans aujourd hui que tu ma demander d etre ta fiancer a cet endroit precis, -Ne t inquiete pas ma belle je n est pas oublier.Et il l embrassa.Les deux tourtereaux prire place sure un banc et admirerent la lune.Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ces bras.Lorsquelle etait contre lui plus rien ne comptait a part eu.L adolescente fut brusquement sortit de ses penser par un leger tremblement et constatat que son ami frissonat -Yvan est tu sure que tu te sans bien...parce que on dirait que tu fait de la fievre. -Je t assure que je vais tres bien -Mais tu frissonne et pourtant il fait chaud -Certaine personne frisonne parce que... -Oh! sa va jai compris,coupat-elle avant que son fiancer ne commence a raconter une autre de ses histoires a dormire debout,on continue notre prommenade -Comme tu veux.Et sure ce les deux amoureux continuerent leur promenade main dans la main.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une demie-heure qu ils avaient repris leur route et Sandrine remarquit que Yvan etait de plus en plus silencieux -A quoi tu pense,demandat ell, Yvan...Yvan!!!!!!  
  
ces tout pour ce chapitre ne vous inquieter pas les autres son plus long et meilleure etS.V.P laisser moi un review par pitier bye et gros bisous Yzabel 


	2. chapitre 2

Disclaimer:les personnage ne m appartienne pas il sont a Clamp(non vraiment!!!)mais ces mon histoire donc pas touche.sauf avec ma permission bien sure=)  
  
Ceci est le deuxieme chapitre de ma fic et il est plus plus interresant que le premier chapitre qui a mon avie est legerement poche so ces sa .bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Sakura Kinomoto profitait du fait quelle etait seul chez elle ,son pere etant rester au travail et son frere venait d ammenager avec Mathieu quand a Kerobero et bien il etait retourner dans le livre de Sakura pour veiller sur les carte(et bien evidament faire la sieste),pour terminer la lecture du livre qu elle avait commencer quelque jour plus top. Elle terminais l avant dernier chapitre lorsqu elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du telephone -Ici Sakura.oh bonsoir Sandrine.essaye de te calmer et repete moi ce que tu vien de dire.oh!non!.est que ces grave .bon ecoute je passe un coup de file a Tifanny et nous allons te rejoindre. L adolescante accrocha et rejoignit sa meilleure amie ,elle lui dit ce venait de lui expliquer Sandrine ,les deux amies se donnere rendez-vous au parc et Sakura sortit de la maison a tout vitesse sans meme laisser un mot a son pere.  
  
Elles mirent plusieures minute avant d appercevoire leur amie au bout dun des nombreux couloire de l hopitale.Celle-ci discutait avec un medecin donc l expression qu affichait son visage ne signalait rien qui vale. -.nous lui avons administrer des medicament pour faire baiser sa fievre mais son etat est critique et les chance quil sans sorte sont tres mince .Il serait preferable de prevenire les membres de sa famille.avant qu il soit trop tard. Au mots du medecin Tifanny et Sakura crure que Sandrine allait perdre connaissance.Hereusement ce ne fut pas le cas bien que son visage palit encore plus. -D accord ..pouvons nous le voire -Hum.une seul personne a la fois et pas plus de 10 minute chacune sinon sa risquerait de l agiter par consequent de monter sa fievre.il ne faut pas perdre espoire mon enfant ,dit chalereusement le medecin avant de se diriger dans une autre chambre. -Veut tu que nous prevenont les parents d Yvan pour toi. Demanda gentiment Tifanny. -Ca ne serat pas necessaire ses parents sont continuellement en voyage d affaire et leur fils est le moindre de leur soucie. -oh.est que nous pouvons faire autre chose pour toi -oui ,repondit-elle mal a l aise ,est ce que quelqu'un pourrait prevenir Lionel. Sakura eu l impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tete.Lionel ,il y avait plus de trois ans qu il etait partie.Au debut il s etait echanger quelque lettre mais apres quelque temps elle furent de plus en plus frequente puis rien du tout.Elle avait pris ca comme signe et avait essayer de l oublier cela avait presque reussis car comme les lettre les discussion de ses amis au sujet de Lionel avais cesser et la vie avait avait repris son coure mais la elle avait l impression que ses vieux sentiments refesait surface. -Sakura sa ne vas pas. -Hein.oh oui,oui ca vas. -Je n aurais pas du parler de Lionel excuse moi. -Ne t excuse pas,dit elle en s agenouillent pres de son amie, je vais essayer de le rejoindre ce soire d accord. -Merci.je ne veux pas qu il meurt je l aime trop.Sanglottat la jeune fille  
  
*********************  
  
Sakura composat nerveusement le numero de celui quelle avait jadis aimer et que un peut malgre elle elle aimais encore aujourd hui -Bonjour residence des Li. -Oui bonjour ouis-je parler a monsieur Lionel Li s.v.p -ces lui qui parle. -Li..Lionell eu ces Sakura -Sakura mais comme je suis hereux de tentendre Il etait hereux! Donc il ne la vait pas oublier.La jeune fille sortit vite de ses reverie lorsqu elle se souvint au pourquoi elle l avait appeler -Ecoute je suis desoler de devoir dapprende sa mais. -Ne me dit pas que quelque chose est arriver au carte -Non si ne saurais que sa,elle pris une grand respiration puis se lanca, enfaite il est arriver quel que chose de grave a Yvan -Quoi! -Lui et Sandrine fesait une promenade au par cet il cest evanouit .Les medecins ignore ce quil a mais son etat est tres critique.et propbaplement quil ne sans sortirat pasJe sais qua l epoque ou tu vivait ici tu etais son meilleur ami alors jai cru bon te prevenire. -Je prend le premier avion pour Tokyo.Puis il accrochat brusquement. Meme si elle etait vraiment inquiete pour Yvan elle ne put s empecher de dormire un sourire au coin des levre en pensant que demain l elue de son c?ur serait de nouveau a ses coter. 


	3. chapitre 3

Disclaimer:les persos ne son pas a moi mais a Clamp(non!vraiment)mais ses mon histoire donc pas touche sauf avec ma permission(jai vraiment l impression de me repeter)  
  
Me voici de retour avec le troisieme chapitre...j avoue que jai un faible pour celui-ci aucune idee pourquoi.Mille merci pour les reviews et continuer a me n envoyer=).Ah oui au cas ou certaine personne serait interesse y serait suposser d avoir 16 chapitre en tout mais je suis pas encore sure.  
  
chapitre3  
  
Sandrine prit place sur la chaise situer pres du lit d Yvan.Elle repousat  
  
legerement les meche de cheveux qui recouvrait le front de celui-ci et y  
  
posat un doux baisser.  
  
-Ne me quitte pas. Murmurat-elle anvant d enfouire son visage dans ses  
  
bras pour y pleure en silence.  
  
Yvan ouvrit les yeux avec difficulter.Une terrible douleur a la poitrine l  
  
avait tirer de son sommeil.Il allongat son bras l orsqu il sentitquelque chose  
  
a coter de lui  
  
-Sandrine ,dit il en la secouant,Sandrine  
  
-hum  
  
-Tu crois pas que tu serait mieux dans ton lit...  
  
-Non  
  
-Mais tes parents vont s inquieter  
  
-Je leur est dit que ne rentrerait probaplememt pas ce soir.Enfaite la veriter  
  
c etait quelle avait dit a ses parents qu elle passerait la nuit chez une amie.  
  
Elle n avait pas eu le courage de leur dire la veriter.Ils considerait Yvan  
  
comme leur propre fils alors si elle leur aurait dit, ils serait arriver a l hopital  
  
en quatrieme vitesse seulement ce soir elle preferait rester seul avec son bien-  
  
aime...et sa peine elle savait que c etait egoiste mais elle n avait pus faire  
  
autrement.Demain peut-etre elle leur dirait  
  
-Je crois tout de meme que tu devrait rentrer  
  
-Non...  
  
-Pourquoi  
  
-Parce que...parce que jai peur que demain tu soit...  
  
-Sandrine je te promet que demain je serait encore la  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Il n y a pas de mais qui tienne rentre chez toi.  
  
-Daccord...jai tellement peur si tu savait.Dit-elle en se dirigaent vers la porte.  
  
-Sandrine  
  
-Quoi  
  
-Moi aussi jai peur.  
  
*************************************************************** **  
  
Sandrine ouvrit la porte avec precaution pour ne pas reveiller ses parents.  
  
Elle avait les jambes si molle quelle ne fut capable que de faire deux pas  
  
avant de s ecrouler par terre et de sanglotter .Pourquoi! pourquoi sa leur arrivait a eu.ils  
  
etait tellement  
  
hereux ensemble.Meme si il sen sortait elle savait qu ils ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver se  
  
bonheur.Quelque chose en lui avait deja changer mais quoi aujuste elle ignorait.Et pourquoi  
  
les medecins n etait pas capable de trouver ce qu il avait!.La mere de Sandrine qui avait ete  
  
reveiller par les pleures de sa fille descendit immediatement voir ce qui ce passait.  
  
-Ma chouette qu y at il.toi et ta copine vous etes disputait.  
  
-Non  
  
-Mais alors qu est qu il ya  
  
-Ces Yvan  
  
-Yvan.ne me dit tout de mem pas que vous aver rompue  
  
-Non.il est malade  
  
-Que veut tu dire par malade.mais parle!Elle sentait l inquietude monter en elle.Sa fille n  
  
etait certainement pas dans cet etat parce que son petit ami avait attraper un simple rhume.  
  
Cetait forcement grave.  
  
-Je ne sait pas,personne le sait pas meme les medecins.Tout ce qu il savent ces que ses  
  
chance de sen sortir sont tres mince.Maman qu est ce que je vais devenir sans lui  
  
-Oh ma cherie ,repondit sa mere en la prenant dans ses bras et en la bercant doucement,  
  
je suis sure que tout irat bien.Il fallait que tout allent bien pensat elle sinon.elle ne voulait  
  
meme pas imaginer ce qu y allait arriver mais une chose etait certaine si cet enfant qu elle  
  
considerait comme sont prope fils mourait le bonheur de plusieurs personne serait detruit.  
  
Lorsque monsieur Mihara rentrit chez lui ils fut surpris de trouver sa femme assis a la  
  
Cuisine en train de fixer sa tasse de th a cette heure aussi tardive.  
  
-Sa ne vas pas ma cherie.Son epouse lui dit ce que leure fille lui avait expliquer quelque  
  
heures plus tot.  
  
-Et cest tu le pire de tout cette histoire.Cest que Sandrine ma demander de prevenir les  
  
parents d Yvan et ces tu ce qu ils mon repondue.qu ils allait verifier leur agenda pour voire  
  
si ils etait libre!Je leur est dit que leur fils etait entre la vie et la mort et ca ne les a meme pas  
  
affecter!Il nest que le fiancer de notre fille et je donnerais ma vie des centaine de fois pour  
  
cet enfant alors que ses prope parents le considere moins important que leur emploie du  
  
temps.cest monstrueu ils ne meriterait meme pas d avoir d enfant..Monsieurs Mihara pris  
  
sa femme qui s etait mis a pleurer dans ses bras pour la consoler.Elle avait raison sur tout la  
  
ligne.Ces gens ne meritait pas d avoir d enfants.ils ne meriterait rien du tout .Sauf peut-  
  
etre un c?ur.  
  
Bon ben ces sa .J espere que vous aller aimer.Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder.Je  
  
Ces que les premiers chapitre tourne autour du pots mais ne vous inquieter pas car dans le  
  
prochain chapitre Lionel serat enfin de retour et vous saurer ce quil adviendrat de notre  
  
couple cherie(y sont tout cute!!!)REVIEW S.V.P merci  
  
xxx  
  
Yzabel 


	4. chapitre 4

Disclaimer:Les persos ne m appartienne pas ils sont a Clamp  
  
(non! vraiment) mais ses mon histoire alors pas touche sauf avec  
  
ma permission bien sure.  
  
voici donc le quatrieme chapitre de ma fic je sais que ca la ete long mais jai eu des petit probleme technique mais bon tou est revenus en orde en tout cas un gros merci pour les reviews et continuer a me les envoyers je les collectionne..donc ces le retour de se cher Lionel.ces pas le meilleure chapitre pis la fin est un peu roman teteuse mais j espere que vous aller apprecier...ah! oui j aimerais m excusera l avance parce que mon clavier fait pas les point d interrogation ny les guillemets et Sonya j aimerais juste te dire que je tes decouverts(Ton indice etais tellement subtiles cest effrayant)Donc voici le 4 chapitre  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Sakura et Tifanny dejeunais tranquillement lorsque l on sonnat a la porte.  
  
-Tifanny.pourrait-tu aller ouvrir s il-te-plait.. -D accord.Cell-ciallat ouvrir et revint quelque seconde plus tard la bouche  
  
grande ouverte incapable d emettre le moindre son.  
  
-Ces qui.Demandat Sakura..ouh!ouh!Tifanny..bon je voisdit-elle en ce  
  
dirigeant vers la porte d entree.Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite bien que  
  
le visage de l inconnue lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.  
  
-Que puis -je faire pour vous monsieur...  
  
-Voyons Sakura tu ne me reconnais pas...  
  
-...Lionel....Lionel!S ecriat-elle en sautant au coup du jeune homme.  
  
-Fait attention tu m etouffe dit-il en riant.  
  
-Desoler,mais entre  
  
-Merci mais j avais penser aller faire une promenade dans le parc.Il fait  
  
tellement beau.  
  
-Ces une tres bonne idee.Oh!mais Tifanny .Dit elle en ce retournant vers son  
  
amie.  
  
-Ne t inquiete pas je suis asser grande pour resyer seul quelques heures.Aller  
  
vas -y pendant ce temps la mois je vais faire la vaiselle.  
  
-Merci 'Fanny je te le revaudrer  
  
-Aller amuser vous bien.sur ce les deux jeune gensquitterent la demeure des  
  
Kinomoto en direction du parc.  
  
Ils marcherent en un bon moment.Ny un,ny l autre ne savais  
  
Quoi dire exactement.Finalement ce fut la voix de l adolescente qui brisat le  
  
silence.  
  
-Alors ton voyage ces bien derouler...  
  
-Oui mais le decalage horaire parcontre...  
  
-Je vois..et ou vas tu habiter le temps de ton sejoure...  
  
-Dans un petit appartement pas tres loin d ici.mais asser parler de moi et toi comment vas-tu.  
  
-Bien...mais tu ma tellement manquer.Pourquoi tu ne ma jamais donner de nouvelle.  
  
-Parce que..parce que j etait sur de ne jamais revenire et jai cru que c etait preferable que tu m oublie.  
  
-Ton plan a presque reussis a fonctionner. La veriter c etait surtout quelle avait decider que Lionel ferait partit de la boite celle que l on ne rouvre jamais de peur que le souvemir nous etouffe tellement on a mal.  
  
-Quoi quil en soi l appel que jai recus de toi avant hier a tout changer....justement a ce sujet comment vas - t-il.  
  
-Vraiment mal .Ses chance son terriblement mince.  
  
-Oh....et Sandrine elle arrive a tenir la coup..  
  
-Elle essaye.  
  
-Que veu tu dire  
  
-Bien elle essaye de garder le contrôle de la situation mais l inquietude la ronge.Cest a peine si elle dort et je ne ces meme pas si elle a avaler quelque chose depuis les deux derniers jours.  
  
-Ces terrible,vraiment terrible  
  
-Je sais mais il faut garder espoire.  
  
-Ca fait longtemps que le mots espoire ne fait plus partie de mon vocabulaire  
  
-Lionel!Ne dit pas ca je t en prit  
  
-Pourquoi.a ce que je sache ca na rien servis de garder espoire quand mon pere est mort ny quand ta mere est morte.  
  
-Peut-etre mais moi jai garder espoire de te revoire un jour,car meme si elle avais ete jusqu a essayer d oublier son existence une partie de elle passais son temps a rever qun jour il se retrouverais devant-elle,et te voilà.  
  
-Oui d accord mais doije te rappeler que si nous somme reunis ces parce que mon meilleur ami est probaplement en train de mourir!...desoler je ne voulais pas m emporter.  
  
-Ne t inquiete pas ces normal apres tout tu la dit ces TON meilleur ami  
  
-Tu doit avoir raison.Je croit que je vais rentre.je commence a etre fatiguer  
  
-D accord.Ce fut tres agreable.  
  
-Ce fut tres agreable pour moi aussi eu Sakura plus tard tu viendrat a l hopitale avec moi.Je sais que ca peu parraitre stupide mais ca me gene d aller la tout seul apres tout je suis presque devenue un etranger pour la bande.  
  
-D accord bon et bien a plus tard.Elle se dirigeat en direction de chez-eel mais Lionel la retint par le bras ,l attirat vers lui puis il l embrassat doucement avant de lui chuchoter a l oreille :Tu ma tellement manquer ma petite fleure de cerisier.Puit il la laissat partire  
  
Donc voilà le 4 chapitre y etait pas pire en 2k je ces que sa doit interresait personne mais le nouveau c.d. de Josh Groban sort demain!!!!!pis je sais que ca aussi sa vas interreser personne mais cet apres-midi jai decouvert une version punk de la chanson de l histoire sans fin(le film)...ben quoi y faut ben rester fidele a ces classique non!en 2k review s.v.p(pis moi ben je vais essayer de voire ce que mon ordi a parce que je pense que ye en train de peter une coche...ces inquietant.en 2k bebye mes chouchou  
  
Yzabel xxx 


	5. chapitre 5

Disclaimer:J sais que je vai vous apprendre quelque chose d croyable mais les persos ne son pas a moi mais a Clamp...cependant its my little baby!!! Donc dont touch sauf avec mon accord  
  
Joyeux noel...en retard et bonne annee a tout le monde!!!!!!!!!!!!!Et merci pour les reviews mais....le nombre de review commence a diminuer alors ca serait le fun si y retournerais a son etat normale et jai pris une grave decision!!!J ai finit de jouer les ignorante a partire d aujourd hui je vais repondre a tous mes reviewer doc commen cons par le premier:  
  
Kaorulabelle:Un gros merci pour le conseil=)  
  
Marilyne:Merci dear mais chut y faut pas dire que la fin est pas tout a fait.............heureeuse=0  
  
Caroline;Merci et la suite devrais arriver bientot  
  
May4:Bon o.k je sais que sa faiau moin 10 fois que je te repond sans te donner signe de vie ensuite mais oui j aimerais vraiment que tu devienne ma correctrice et par piteier continue ton fanfic parce que je me peu plus.  
  
Maryssa:Bon ben voila la suite mon choux=)  
  
Franny moon:Wow!!mon idole qui me dit que jai tu talent(pas plu que toi en 2k)ben merci cest apprecieret moi aussi je trouve que ya pas asser de fanfic sur Sandrine et Yvan.  
  
Babyraccoon:Trippant jai manquer faire pleurer Sonya alias sauce soya (sans rancune)  
  
Nahi:Merci!!et pourtl histoire sans fin ces le premier(et la je parle de la premiere version cest adire celle de 1984 et non du remake quils on fait li ya quelque s annes)  
  
Bo ben ces tout pour cette fois si.Donc voici le 5 chapitre je sais pas pourquoi mais jai vraiment eu de la difficulter a ecrire ce chapitre la ben je veux dire emotionnellement...bon enfaite jai juste une chose a dire:un gars qui pleure pour une fille ou pour tout autre raison cest pas cute!ces traumatisant!!!!!!!!!!!!! en 2k moi je suis traumatiser mais bon asser de blabla sure ma vie ennuyeuse mais au combien adorer voici le chapitre!!  
Chapitre5  
  
Sakura et Lionel marcherent en silence jusqu a l hopital.Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire et aucun n avait vraiment envie de parler ce n est que lorsqu ils arriverent devant la chambre de Lionel que Sakura brisat le silence en disant un faible :Je t attend ici.Et Lionel disparut derriere la porte.Tous regarderent Sakura avec des points d interrogations dans les yeux.Personne ne l avait reconnut..ou peut-etre l avaient ils tous simplement oublier.C est seulement lorsqu ils entendirent Sandrine pousser un Lionel aigu qu ils comprirent enfin.  
  
Lionel s assit timidement sur la chaise placer a coter du lit.Il regardat son ami quelques instants sans etre capable de dire quoi que ce soi.Etais vraiment possible que le Yvan qui ce trouvait devant lui etait le meme Yvan quil avait connu...Le Yvan qui ce trouvait devant lui etait faible,malade,triste et il n y avait plus d intecelle dans son regard.Alors que celui a qui il avait dit aurevoire il y avait 3 ans etait exactement le contraire.  
  
-Alors tu compte encore me regarder comme si j etait un extra-terreste encore bien longtemps demandat Yvan.Un sourire amuser au coin des levres  
  
-Hein..heu..non,non..comment vas-tu.Ace moment precis Lionel eu envie de se frapper quelle question stupide!  
  
-Bien ca depend dans quel context tu pose cette question mais theoriquement vu mon etat je reponderais non  
  
-Desoler c etait stupide comme question.  
  
-Mais non.Enfaite tu agis comme tout les autres.Un jours il fond les fous avec toi.Le lendemain ils apprennent que tu vas probaplement mourire et paf il ne save plus quoi de dire!  
  
-Mais non ce n est pas ce que j avais...  
  
-L intention de faire.Je sais cest aussi ce qu ils disent tous!  
  
-Je ten prit comprend moi!Ca fait 3 ans que je ne t ais pas parler..  
  
-Pourtant ce n etait pas si compliquer!Et ce n etais pas compliquer dans donner a Sakura!  
  
-Je sais.Dit-il en baissant la tete coupable.  
  
-Je suis desoler. Lui dit son ami qui s etait appercus qu il avait ete trop loin.Ces jusque ces derniers jours tout le monde agit bizzarement avec moi et ca m enerve.  
  
-Je vois...dit comment vas tu,je veux dire reellement.  
  
-Disons que jai la frousse.de partire et de ne plus jamais revoire Sandrine .De la quitter en la faisant soufrire...je l aime trop pour ca mais d un autre cote..  
  
-D un autre coter quoi  
  
-Je pourrais enfin etre liberer de cette vie.Enfin libere de mes parents et de tout cette douleure qui me torture..EN VERITER JE SAIS PAS  
  
-Qu est-ce que tu veux dire!  
  
-Seulement que si j aurais le choix entre reste au pres de Sandrine ou mourire j ignore ce que je choisirais  
  
-Voyons tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit ces surement tes medicaments qui te font dire des stupiditer pareille!  
  
-Non je sais ce que je dit.  
  
-Dans ce cas mieu vaut que je te dise adieu maintenant.  
  
-Lionel attend ce n est pas ce que je voulais direMais c etait trop tard l adolescent etait deja partit.Merde dit Yvan en etouffant un cri de rage dans son oreiller.  
  
Lionel passat en coup de vent devant Sakura qui mis quelque minute sous l effet de la surprise avant d aller le rattraper .Elle le retrouvat enfin au bout de 5 minute assit derriere un arbre  
  
-Bon enfin je te trouve....Lionel tu pleure!  
  
-NON! jai seulement une graine dans l ?il aller vas temps je veux etre seul  
  
-Mais..  
  
-J AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIT ETRE SEUL!!!!  
  
-Oh! Non tu ne joueras pas ce jeux la avec moi.Dit-elle en s assoyant au coter de son amoureux et en l entourant de ses bras.Li il n y a rien de mal a ce laisser aller.Sur ce Lionel pris Sakura dans ses bras et pleurat en silence(n/a :AAAHHHH!!!sa fait tout pitier)  
  
-Ces correct apres tout ces normale ces ton meilleur ami.Lui chuchotat elle a l oreille.Il relevat la tete et la contemplant quelque minute  
  
-Comment ai-je pu de quitter si longtemps ma petite fleure de cerisier.Il avait beau avoir les yeux rougit par les larmes elle ne pouvait pas s empecher irresistible.  
  
-Et moi comment ai-je pu vivre sans toi si longtemps.Et sans meme lui laisser le temps de repondre et l embrassat passionement un baisser auquel Lionel su repondre avec beaucoup de talent.  
  
-Aller on rentre.Demandat la jeune amoureuse  
  
-Daccord.Et il partire main dans la main.Lorsqu ils arriverent chez Sakura ils n y trouverent personne.Cette nuit la ils franchirent une etape importante de leur amour(n/a :pour ceu qu y n aurait pas comprit ils ont coucher ensemble)pour le meilleur....et pour le pire.  
  
Bon be ces tout pour cette fois si j espere que vous aller aimer(Moi j aime bien)En 2k avant de vous laisser je veux juste vous dire que le nouveauC.D de Josh Groban est...MAGNIFIQUE!!!!(remarquer que je prefere le premier) et que le 5 livre dHarry Potter et carrement passionnant..ah oui j oubliait dans le prochain chapitre se serat Sandrine et Yvan(personnellement ces mon couple favorit) et il vas peut-etre avoir une suite a ce fanfic...ca depend de vous.Bon ben bebye et REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XXX Yzabel 


	6. chapitre 6

Disclaimer:Bon juste au cas ou certaine personne ne serais pas au courant les personnage ne m appartienne malheureusement pas.Il appartienne a Clamp(Mais si jamais il voudrait me les donner=) )Cependant ceci es t mon histoire alors pas touche!!  
  
Voici mon6 chapitre....Un gros merci eille jai 22 review deja que 20 c etait beaucoup mais la 22 en tout cas merci ........mais ce n est pas une raison pour arrete de me n envoyer au contraire!Cette semaine jai fais quelque chose que j avais pas fait depuis au moins deux ans.J ai regarder Titanic,enfaite je l ai regarder 5 fois(ca prouve combien ma vie est passionante.......c etait sarcastique en passant) mais le pire ces que j ai pleure a chaque fois.Une vrai arrosoir.Bon ben asser de blabla....  
  
Frozen-Ice : Contente por toi pis eu ben je vais essayer de la continuer vite=)  
  
Marilyne :Vraiment contente que tu accepte la fin(et que je suis ton ecrivaine preferer)parce que ce tout facons je l aurait pas changer..lol!  
  
Babyraccoon :Wow jai encore faillit te faire pleure pis sauce soya parce que ben cest le fun de retourner en enfance!!  
  
Me-and-You :Contente de savoir que t aime mon fanfic et oui ya une suite(bon o.k por l instant ces surtout dans ma tete quelle est ecrit mais ces juste un detail)  
  
Nahi :Moi aussi j aimerait ecrire plus vite mais comme je ne possede pas dordinateur(ma mere et la technologie..) je doit attendre d aller chez ma tante pour ecrire mais ne t inquiete pas je vais essayer de faire un effort=)  
  
Chapitr 6  
  
Sandrine regardait par la fenetre de la chambre d Yvan.Celui-ci dormait a point fermer ou plutot c est ce qu elle croyait car cela fesait cinq bonne minute qu ils l observait.  
  
-Alors tu a decider decider de prendre racine devant cette fenetre si jai bien compris...  
  
-Non pas tu tout.Dit-elle en s assoyant sur le lit de celui-ci un sourire amuser au levre.  
  
-Dommage tu aurais fait une tres jolie plante.  
  
-Ah!ah tres,tres drole.Dit pourquoi Lionel est sortit d ici avec l air d un bouledogue enrager tout a l h eure..  
  
-Pour une idioterie.  
  
-Qu elle genre d idioteri.  
  
-Le genre qui risque de ne pas d interreser.  
  
-Oh!Aller dit le.Elle en fesant la moue comme une enfant qui voulait absolument obtenire quelque chose.  
  
-Non je t ai dit que ca ne t intteresserait pas!  
  
-Cesse de me prende pour une cruche.Que cest-il passer...  
  
-Je lui ai seulement ditque si j avais le choix,ce qui est presque le cas,entre rester au pres de toi...et de tout ceux que j aime et mourire et bien je ne savait pas lequel des deux je choisirait.Il fixait sa couverture pour ne pas voir la douleure qu il lui avait dans les yeux de sa fiancer.  
  
-Et tu etait serieux.Demandat elle nerveusement.  
  
-Oui mais ce n est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
-Ah!Non!C est quoi alors!Elle se levat d un bond et regardat Yvan droit dans les yeux.  
  
-C est juste que..  
  
-Cest juste que tu ne sais pas quoi repondre!J ai toujor crut que tu m aimait mais a ce que je voit je m etais inventer un beau conte de fee pendant tout ces annees!  
  
-C est le probleme Sandrine!J e t aime!  
  
-Qu est-ce que tu veux dire..  
  
-Juste que si cela n aurais pas ete de toi je serais mort depuis longtemps!  
  
-Comment ca..  
  
-Je me serait propablement suicider!  
  
-Pourquoi..  
  
-Parce que j en ai marre de cette vie!De mes parents qui se soucie autant de moi que d une mauvaise herbe!Marre d etre quelqu'un qu je ne sui pas!Tellement surprise par cette affirmation Sandrine ne sappercus meme pas que deux grosse larmes coulait le long de ses joues.Etaise vraiment possible que le Yvan qu elle avait connue,riuer,enjouer et donc le passe temps favorit etais de raconter des bobards, puisse etre a l interieure toute le contraire.Comment pouvait il pense des choses aussi horrible.A ce moment precis elle s apercus qu enfaite elle ne connaisait absolument rien du vrai Yvan.Ce laissant retomber sur la lit elle le regardat stupefaite attendant la suite de ses affirmations troublantes.  
  
-Tu a ete ma bouer de sauvetage.Il suffisait que je pense a toi pour uoblier mes idee npoir..mais la ces la goutte qui fait deborder la vasa.Oh je t en prit ne pleure pas.Il ouvrit ses bras et Sandrine allat si refugier en sanglottant.  
  
-Yvan je t en...suyplit ne me quitte pas....Il ne repondit pas.Il aurait voulu la rassuere juste pour l empecher de souffrire comme il l avait si souvent fais mais cette fois si il ne puvait pas.  
  
-Chut!Ma belle ne pleure pas il ne faut pas...Il ne terminat pas sa phrass car lui assi pleurait.  
  
Tifanny et Sakura etais etendue sur le lit de celle-ci.  
  
-Tif, qu est ce que ja vais faire..  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que tu devrait commencer par en parler a Lionel.  
  
-Oui tu dois avoir raison.Oh!cest injuste dire que nous venions a peine de nous retrouver et il na suffit que quelque minute pour tout detruire  
  
-Ne dit pas ca tu sais que Lionel t aime  
  
-Peut-etre mais cest un garcons et il a le comportement qui vas avec.  
  
-Aller tu doit garder espoir  
  
-Un peut toujour rever.  
  
Bon ben ces ca .Que cest -il passer..Ah vous le saurere la prochaine fois.Je sais que mes chapitre son pas long mais je fais de gros effort je vous le jure!!!!!!!bon ben bebye(et review ppppllllleeeaaassseee!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Yzabel 


	7. chapitre 7

Disclaimer:Et non les persos de C.C.S ne son pas a moi.Imaginer vous doc qu ils sont a Clamp(vraiment!!!)mais c vraiment mon histoires!!!  
  
Voici le 7 chapitre.Un enorme merci pour les27reviews!!!!!!!!!Et surtout augmenter encore le nombres.Asser de blabla voici les reponses au review(Ah!les jolies reviews=) )  
  
Marion-Moune:Et bien la voici la suite=)  
  
Frozen-Ice:Ah c gentils mais c quoi au juste un chapitre digne de mon nom......  
  
Nahi:Moi assi je deteste les parents d Yvan =)  
  
Oceane-La-Malicieuse:La voici la suite =)  
  
Babyraccoon2:Pauvre pitoune sensibles mais inquiete toi pas moi aussi ca m arrive de pleure en passants que bientot ya certaine personne que je verrais pu(Regarde t es sur le bord de me faire pleure ma maudite)mais y faut ce dire que les e-mail sa l existe pas pour rien=)  
  
Chapitre7  
  
Lionel Li s entrainait a l epe comme il le fesait a chaque fois que quelque chose n allai pas et qu il voulait tout simplement ne pas y penser ce qui ces derniers temps se produisait tres souvent.La visite que Sakura lui avait fait ca il ne voulait pas y penser.Enfaite il aurait voulu l oublier a jamais.  
  
*FLASH-BACK*  
  
Il preparais tranquillement le souper lorsqu on sonnat a la porte.Il courut repondre et une chaleur interieur l envahi lorsquil sa merveilleuse petite fleure de cerisier dans l enter.Il se penchat pour lui donner un tendre baisser mais celle-ci evitat le baisser et filat directement au salon. -Oh!oh!Toi il ya quelque chose quil ne va pas.Dit le jeune homme en refermant la porte de son appartement.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose a boire.  
  
-Non merci enfaite si je suis ici ces parce que je dois te parler de quelque chose de tres important.  
  
-toi tu commence a m inquieter.  
  
-Et avec raison.je crois que tu serais mieu de t asseoire.  
  
-Bon d accord.Il prit place dans le fauteuil que fesait face a Sakura.Alors qu a tu de sit important a me dire.  
  
-Ecoute Lionel je veux que tu sache que je comprendrer parfaitement si tu refuse de m adresser la paroles et je te n en voudre pas.Apres tout ce seras ta decision et comme je t aime je l accepterer.A chaque parole sa voix tremblait et on pouvait presque croire qu elle essayait de ce convaincre elle meme de ces paroles.*Mais j aimerais que tu accepte la decision que je vais prendre ...meme si je l ignore.*  
  
-Pourrait tu arreter de tourner autour du pot et me dire clairement ce qui ce passa s.v.p.Il etait sur le bord de la crise de nerf tellement il etait inquiet  
  
-Lionel je.mais elle n eu pas le temps de finire sa phrasse qu un le c?ur la prit et elle courut vers la salle de bain.La jeune fille en re-sortit quel que minute olus tard en pleurant.Lionel etait placer debout devant le fauteuil.Il ignorait ce que sa bien-aimee avait seulement il savait que lorsqu il connaitrais la veriter sa vie ne serais jamais plus la meme.  
  
-Sakura qui a t-il.Elle allat ce refugier dans ses bras.Et puit temps pis si il ne voudrais plus jamais lui adresser la parole.Temps pis si il ne voudrais plus d elle.Pour l instant elle avait besoin de lui.de ses bras pour la reconforter.de ses mots doux pour la consoler.  
  
-Je suis.je suis enceinte.  
  
BANG!Un coup de massue venait lui de lui frapper le crane.Du moins la nouvelle de Sakura lui fit le meme effet.Il se detachat lentement de son etreinde et d une voix blanche il dit :*Quoi!... je t en supplit dit moi que cest une blague.*Elle secouat la tete en guise de reponse.Il se laissat tomber sur le fauteuil et se prit la tte entre les mains  
  
-Qu est-ce qu on a fait...Mais qu est ce qu on a fait!MERDE!  
  
Je savait que tu allais le prendre comme ca.Ne t en fait pas tu ne seras pas obliger de me mettre a la porte...je m en vais.L adolescente se dirigeat vers la porte d entre mais revint sur ses pas et donnat un baisser a Lionel.C etait un baisser plein de detresse et surtout d espoir.Elle s appretas a repartire mais il la retint.  
  
-Non!Ne part pas .Je..enfin..que vas tu faire...  
  
-Je l ignore.Toi que veux tu que je fasse...  
  
-C est a toi de prende cette decision ma petite fleure de cerisier mais sache que quoi quelle soit je serais la.Si tu decide de le garder cet enfant seras le plus heureux...crois moi.Elle aquiesat et puis ce jetat dans les bras de son amoureux en pleurant.  
  
*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*  
  
Il ne souvenait plus combien de temps elle etait rester la.Il la conselait tout en ayant l envie de fuir tres loins il n avais pas envie d etre pere a seize ans pas plus qu il ne voulait la perde,Il avait tellement peur.De tout ces respnsabiliter ainsi que de l amour inconditionel quil allai ressentir pour ce petit etre.Et si elle decidait de ne pas le garder..Il passerait probaplement sa vie a regarder les enfants dans le parc en se demandent si s etais le sien.Mais dans qu elle galere les avaits t ils mit.Car c etait de sa faute ....entierement.Son epe glissat de ses mains.Accause de lui elle avait mal.Accause de lui son pere allait etre decus de sa fille.Accause de lui elle allait faire rire d elle.Accause de lui elle allait perde la moitier de ses amiesIl s effondrat par terre en pleurant...Accause de lui sa vie etait changer a jamais.Accause de lui il avait mal.  
  
Bon ben ces sa qui est ca j espere que vous aller aimer(Remarquer je suis pas certaine d aimer la fin mais bon).Et reviews.PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XXX Yzabel 


End file.
